paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd is the Word
(Opening shot; fade in to a food court. Inside, Jack scarfs down a plate of French fries, much to Ulysses’s irritation. The other mechanical creatures are there as well) Ulysses: Honestly, Jack, those fries are for all of us to share Manny: (munching on a burger) Forget manners! Just chow down! Spike: It wouldn't hurt to just share with everyone else here, right? Thorn: Nope. It's all for us (The Stink Bugs walk by) Lemon: Hey look! (pointing at the robots) It's the I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else crew! Felix: And just who are you guys? Lemon: We're the Stink Bugs! And I just wanna say that you guys are total snobs! Ulysses: Well! I never! Humph! Kunekune: That's not true, right? Jack: Who cares? They're probably just jealous. (Rowdy hops onto the table and grabs the hyper jackalope by the chest) Rowdy: Say that in front of ma face, ah dare ya! Jack: (fearfully) I said nothing! Please don't shove licorice down my throat! (Rowdy lets go) Rowdy: Thought so… (He jumps down to join his mates) Stinky: Yeah! Rowdy totes has the right to say that! You guys are slobs! Bookworm: Snobs, Stinky, snobs! Stinky: Oh… (Long pause) Then, what's a slab? (Bookworm face palms) Lemon: Stinky, pipe down! Anyway, you robots are snobs and you know it Manny: (hovers above table) Oh yeah? How would you know? (Just then, the chef walks over to their table and sets down a plate of chips) Chef: Ah, my favorite cuztomers! Here you are. A plate ov tortilla chipz at your zervize (He walks off) Animatronics: Thanks, mister! Lemon: (pointing at them) Snobs! Felix: Hey, go find someone else to pick on! Cappy: You guys are worse than how the Ants described to us Lemon: Yeah, right. Come, boys. Let's go miles away from those snobs (The Stink Bugs walked off) Cappy: I guess Lemon is right about us being all stuck-up Ulysses: Oh, don't tell me you believe in those lies, Cappy Spike: Yeah. We just happen to be well-known around these parts Thorn: Then we'll prove to them that we’re not snobs Manny: How? (Cut to Medley’s lair; she and her assistant are glaring up at the screen. There, the scene at the buffet is displayed) Medley: (muttering) Everything I do never works. They fail every time Gene: Oh, don't look so down, Medley. You'll get them one day Medley: Gene, honestly! Don't tell me things are going to be okay! Nothing's ever gonna be okay for me! Gene: Do you wanna talk it out then? Medley: No! Gene: Why? It’ll make you feel better Medley: Gene, go find someone else to annoy Gene: Honestly, why are you in such a bad mood? It’s not like you don’t have an idea in mind, such as finding out the animatronics’ weaknesses. (Medley grins evilly at this) Medley: Gene, you just gave me an idea. (Tanner pops into view) Tanner: Maybe I can help too Medley: (confused) Where’d you come from? Tanner: Have I told you that I am a genius at scheming? Medley: No, but you can help us out with my evil scheme Tanner: What’s that? Medley: Well, for starters, we’re not quite sure of the animatronics’ weaknesses, so I’d like to send one of you to go out and discover them Tanner: One of us? (looking at Gene) This should be easy (Gene realizes what he’s talking about) Gene: Wait. Me going out there? Tanner: Duh! Gene: But what if I did? Kunekune and his companions will know something’s up. Besides, I look nothing like a human being Medley: For chicken’s sake, Gene, you’re a genie! Just...magically turn yourself into a human being! Genies are capable of doing magic, ya know Gene: But I haven’t learned that spell! Medley: (impatiently) Just do it! (The young genie sighs) Gene: (waving a hand, to himself) Villains, villains, are you seeing? I’ll become a human being (He snaps his fingers, and instantly, his appearance changed; he is a young human boy with hair the same shade as his genie skin, light human skin, thick black-framed glasses, red overalls, and a white T-shirt. His eye color, trousers, golden bands, and shoes are the only features that remain) Tanner: Now that looks human to me! (laughs) (Gene looks at his “new” appearance) Gene: Very human Medley: Yes, indeed! Gene: Won’t the animatronics get suspicious? They’ll probably recognize me by my voice Medley: Then change the tone. Speak in a Southern accent or something Tanner: One last thing (Tanner walks over and puts a cowboy hat on his head; Gene takes it off and notices a microphone and mini camera placed inside. On one side there is a hole) Tanner: I’ve planted a microphone and camera in this hat. That way, we’ll get in on the animatronics’ secrets. Don't ever let something happen to them Gene: Uh, sure, I mean…Yes! I hear you loud and clear! Medley: Now get out there! (Gene starts to walk off, when Tanner puts his tail out and the now-humanized Gene trips over it. The animatronic tanooki and young Medusa laugh) Gene: Oh...unfortunate me (Cut to a long shot of the animatronics walking down the street. The sun is setting) Cappy: So how do we prove to the Stink Bugs that we’re not snobs? Spike: Cappy, don't believe in everything they say Kunekune: Cappy has a point. Let's prove to the Stink Bugs that we’re ordinary kids (A scream caught their attention and they turn around; a familiar nerdy kid -- Gene -- with blue hair tries to wipe strawberry jam off his face. The Stink Bugs laughed at this) Lemon: Face it, nerd! You're in way too much of a jam to fight us! Bookworm: You must be jelly-ous that you're not as great as us. (Laughter from the other Stink Bugs) Rowdy: You must be feelin’ berry silly to think you can run away from us. (Again) Shell: We’ll be jamming about your pathetic-ness all night. (Third time) Stinky: You have jelly on your face! (Only Stinky laughs at his own “joke”; he shuts up when he gets a round of annoyed glares in his direction) Stinky: What? It's funny because it's true! (The animatronics approach them) Felix: (grinning fiercely) We’re berry sorry to interrupt, but it looks like you guys will be in a serious jam for messing with that kid (The animatronics laughed, causing the Stink Bugs to angrily walk away, leaving the nerdy kid alone. All the jam has been cleaned off his face) Spike: Sorry about those guys. They can be total nuisances Gene: Oh, that… (He stops himself, now this time is speaking in a slight Southern accent to disguise his voice) Gene: Oh, that's nothin’ now, y’all. I get these kinds of things before Kunekune: Are you new here? Gene: Uh, that is correct. Uh, see, I moved into this here, uh...city by myself. Uh...yeah, that stuff Ulysses: Well, you look like you could use a nice grooming. Come with us, uh...what's your name? Gene: Oh! Right, uh...I got a name, yeah. Gene. Y'all can call me Gene. I came from...uh, Dweebville Jack: Dweebville? Ha! Sounds like fun! Cappy: Is that a rare and ancient city? I'd like to know more Thorn: Say, we know of a certain genie named Gene. But...you seem okay. Let us show you our home (The phoenix gets a look at Gene; slight suspicion is on his face, which Gene failed to notice. Clockwipe to the interior of the castle; they are all in the living room) Spike: You don't have anywhere to stay, do you, Gene? Gene: Oh, no. I hope I ain't gonna be a waste of space here Jack: No way! We love making new friends! (Gene looks around) Gene: This is some fancy place y’all are livin’ in Ulysses: It’s a castle, dear Gene: Very fancy lookin’ indeed (Cut to the lair; both Medley and Tanner are growing impatient) Tanner: Get on with the secrets, Gene! (Back to the castle) Gene: So...what are ye favorite colors? Kunekune: Orange Jack: Yellow Spike: Red Thorn: Purple Ulysses: Blue Felix: White Manny: Black Cappy: Green Oggy: Brown (Lair again; Medley face palms) Medley: Not those kinds of secrets, you nincompoop! (Castle again; Gene gets nervous) Gene: Uh...say, y’all don't mind if I could...see ye show off yer powers to me? Ulysses: Darling, it's getting dark out. Perhaps this will wait until tomorrow (Gene looks out through a nearby window; he saw that, yes, the sky is growing darker) Gene: Oh, yeah. Ye might be right! So...where do I settle in? (Cut to Cappy, setting up a mattress on the floor and sets a dark blue blanket there) Cappy: Right here (Cut to a full moon amongst a patch of night sky, then pan down to the castle. Gene is under the blanket he was provided earlier, his hat is off, and addressing into the microphone in his normal tone) Gene: (hushed) Medley, I can't seem to get in on their secrets (Cut to the lair; Medley addresses to him through a microphone) Medley: Well, don't ask me how to do your job! Now tomorrow, you have to go deeper (Back to Gene) Gene: (hushed) Yes, Medley (Cut to the next day, at the same food court the nine mechanical friends ate at during the beginning of the episode. They settled down at a table, with Gene sitting with them. All have a full plate) Ulysses: You're familiar with food courts, right, Gene? (The nerdy kid/genie in disguise reverts back to his Southern accent Gene: Sure have, though, I’m more of a buffet kinda guy Ulysses: Buffets? Jack: Yeah, like you just get the food yourself! Great, right? Ulysses: (rolling his eyes) Yes, Jack. I've heard of buffets Manny: Maybe after this, we could show you our awesome powers Gene: Oh, right. Yer powers! About that...what's your secret? (Eighteen confused eyes point at his direction) Gene: I'm sorta curious about...how y’all do that thing. Ya know...like, Spike, how did ya make them rocks rise up from the ground? Spike: I think you meant Thorn Gene: Oh yeah. I kinda get ye two confused sometimes Thorn: We get that a lot (They heard laughing; in comes the Stink Bugs) Lemon: Wow! You guys really have stooped a new low, haven't you? I mean, you're helping the nerd from the Wild West! You think that’ll help your image? (Manny picks her up by the head) Manny: What are you going on about, little girl? Lemon: Are you trying to prove something here? Why is that nerd wandering with you guys? Manny: Well, that's none of your concern (With that, he dropped her. Cut to the others; Lemon lands in front of her crew. She hastily gets back on her feet, an irritated expression is written on her face and emitting a low growl from her throat) Lemon: Well, I oughta teach you a lesson for dropping me like that! (Cut to the robots and Gene) Felix: (smugly) If you were as big as us, you would Lemon: (pointing at the robots) Zip it, you big zeroes! Bookworm: Lemon, perhaps we should get Stinky that ice cream he's been dying to get for years Lemon: Yeah...sure...but those snobs don't know what they're getting into! I mean, just look at how--- Stinky: Yeah, yeah! Come on! Let's get that ice cream! (The Stink Bugs walked off; the Phoenix shoots a suspicious glance at Gene, who nervously smiles at him. Cut to the robots and Gene strolling towards the castle. The sun is now setting) Manny: Dude! Why can't we show Gene our awesome powers? We all agreed to show him today! Felix: I'd figured we take Gene to the Adventure Bay Dance tonight. He could use a boost of confidence Gene: Uh, I do? Thorn: Yeah. You seem like quite a downer ever since we met you Jack: So we’re all gonna be grooving all night and maybe you could show everyone your Western tango! Gene: (nervous chuckle) Yeah, ‘cept I don’t dance Jack: Oh, I bet you’ll have whole place square-dancing in no time! (Medley’s lair) Tanner: Medley, we’re not getting any information out of them Medley: Well, I guess Gene is far too cowardly to straight-up ask them. And I swear, if we don't get any useful information after midnight, I will destroy him when he comes back. (into the microphone) Get on with it, Gene! Tanner: I don't think you can rush these things Medley: Not unless your name is Medley! (Tanner rolls his eyes) (Cut to the castle, now at nighttime. Cut to the inside; all nine donned tuxedos of their respective eye color. Ulysses adjusts his dark blue bow tie. Pan from him to Spike glancing at a nearby wall clock) Manny: What's taking Gene so long? Ulysses: There is a thing called "being fashionably late”. (He gets a scowl in return) Manny: Well, I think that's just silly Spike: I'm with Manny right there. I don't really take the time to find what I want to wear Thorn: Me either (Spike stops at the bottom of the stairs) Spike: (shouting) Gene, hurry up! We're gonna be fashionably late! (Nothing; Spike glances up at the clock again, not taking notice of Gene coming down, wearing a dark red tuxedo, yet still keeping the hat on. Spike turns again) Spike: GENE!! (His shouting caused the “nerd from the Wild West” to stumble backwards and trip over a balloon animal) Spike: What took you so long? Gene: Sorry, y’all. This here suit is mighty tough to put on Manny: Ulysses, we wouldn't be fashionably late if you weren't so overly concerned with your mane Ulysses: Well, it doesn't hurt to go to the Dance gleaming with sophistication. Besides, Manny, you hardly combed your coiffure! Cappy: Dude. Now isn't the time to worry about looks. We're already late, anyway Kunekune: So, are we all ready to go? Felix: That depends if Ulysses is ready Ulysses: Yes, of course I am. Let's go Jack: WOO! Party, here we come! (Cut to a small white building, with colored lights gleaming out from several windows; this is where the Adventure Bay Dance is being held. The robots and Gene arrived here. The nerdy kid lagged behind, glancing behind him nervously) Cappy: Well, here we are Gene: Oh. Uh, is this here the place? Jack: Well, of course it is, silly! Don't be such a downer, Gene. It's a party, and parties are a hundred times fun! Ulysses: Jack, please note that a Dance is where you get to meet up with your special one. It's not your typical get-wild-all-night rave Jack: Ah, that's phooey! No one wants to go to a boring party. They really should lighten the mood a little more (Pan to Gene, now addressing to the mike in his hat, again using his normal voice in a hushed tone) Gene: I wonder if right now would be a good time to get in on their secrets (The lair) Medley: (into the mike) You haven't tried once, you fool! You only asked of their favorite colors! How's that considered useful? (Right there, an idea crash-landed onto her head, accompanied by a grin that even the Grinch himself would be envious of) Medley: (into the mike) Gene, I magically put nine pills in your shirt pocket. They're all the respective favored colors of each animatronic, are they not? (Gene reaches into his short pocket and, indeed, there is a handful of said pills. Back to the lair) Medley: (into the mike) Those pills are made to transform the animatronics into...said it with me, Tanner… Tanner: Trolls? Medley: No! Squirrels! Tanner: Why squirrels?! Medley: Because they're weak and defenseless, duh! (into the mike) Gene, sneak those things into their drinks (Back to Gene) Gene: Uh...sure, Medley. But that'll be tough (Zoom out a bit to frame Jack at the door) Jack: Gene, you're talking to your hat? I didn't know hats can talk to you. (glares at him) Are you sure you're not planning something evil? (happily) Nah, I'm just joking with you. Come on, Gene. The fun’s in there (He zips back inside) Gene: (sighs) I hope I don't blow this (Gene steps inside. Cut to the inside; Gene looks around for his pals. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted from the floor. Looking up, he noticed it was Manny hoisting him high above the floor and crowd by the arms. Again, he speaks in a Southern accent) Gene: Wha? Huh? What's goin’ on here? Manny: Need a lift, buddy? (Gene struggles a bit) Gene: Uh, no thanks, partner. I'm all good down here...on the floor. (Manny lowers him to the floor.) Would...some punch be good for ya? Manny: What? You want to hit me? Gene: No, no. I mean… Manny: Punch? As in...a drink? Well, count me in. Let's go get some (Cut to the ten friends at the table, all have cups filled with fruit punch. Gene looks around and then points to the window) Gene: Hey! What's that, y'all? Did I just see stampede of frogs ravagin’ down the streets like a herd of angry oxen?! (Instantly, the nine animatronics sped to the scene. Back at the lair; the tanooki and young Medusa stared in confusion) Tanner: That's how he distracts people? (Medley grins wickedly) Medley: Forget that. My plan is coming together. I can see it! (Back to the party; Gene drops one pill into each cup but his. Shortly after, the nine slowly come back, all glaring at him) Gene: Sorry ‘bout that, y'all. False alarm (The glares wore off and all but the phoenix took a sip of their drinks; he is sniffing the drink in his cup) Jack: That punch was good, boy! Cappy: (hand to head) Except...that punch made me feel weird Felix: And the smell is peculiar Kunekune: Uh-oh. Does that mean someone spiked the punch? Jack: As in actual spikes? ‘Cause...I think I swallowed...uh...a spike! (glances at Spike) No wait...Spike is with us, so we're not drinking his body fluids Spike: What did you say to me, Jack?! Ulysses: (disgusted) Oh, honestly! (Suddenly, one by one, eight robots turn into squirrels. Nearby party goers screams and ran off elsewhere, probably to hide, as the squirrels scampered everywhere around the area. Some are chewing on the furniture. The Phoenix gasped, then glares at the boy) Gene: Oh no! Felix: What do you mean? You did something to the punch, didn't you? Gene: (waving hands defensively) No, no, no! I would never! Uh...so what are we gonna do? (He accidentally stepped on the tail of one of them, and instantly, that squirrel materializes into Thorn) Thorn: What just happened? Gene: You were just turned into a squirrel, that's what happened Felix: And stepping on your tail seems to undo the spell (The lair) Medley: What?! That's how you turn them back to normal?! Tanner: Seems like you didn't think it through Medley: Bah, this is dumb! (The party; Felix, Thorn, and Gene are running after the seven squirrels. Thorn puts a hand down on one of them; it transforms into Oggy. Felix clamps his beak onto another and is met with Jack sitting on his head) Jack: Hi! (Gene goes after the remaining squirrels. Suddenly, he trips over a wire and falls over and so did his hat. Before he reaches over to grab it, a stampede of party goers ran out of the building. When they cleared out, he is met by a severely mangled Stetson hat, much to his horror) Gene: Oh no! (Thorn rushes over) Thorn: Worry about the hat later, man! We've got friends to save! (The phoenix flies over to the hat once both ran off. He lifts it up and notices tiny pieces of wires all over) Felix: That's weird (Lair again) Medley: (into the mike) Gene? Gene! Are you there?! Answer me! Tanner: I think...the camera and mike are...destroyed (Medley screamed with fury and threw hers to the floor. Cut to the ten friends walking down a sidewalk; the rest are back to normal) Gene: (sighs) I'm awful sorry the party didn't go so well, y'all Kunekune: It's fine Cappy: Yeah Felix: It's no big deal, Gene… (smirking) ...the genie (The others, especially said genie in disguise, gasped with total shock) Gene: Hold on! Where did ye get such a dangful idea from? Felix: I have my ways. I'd drop the Wild West talk if I were you, though. And Dweebville? There's no such place (Gene drops his accent. He goes down on both knees) Gene: No! No! Please don't hurt me! Just let me go, but please don't hurt me! Medley made me do it! (The animatronics glance at one another before back at Gene) Felix: All right. We’ll let you go, Gene Manny: But fool us like that again and you're gonna regret it (Gene nervously nods before running off. Cut to the lair; Gene, in his default form, returns. He carries his destroyed hat with him. Medley and Tanner noticed him) Medley: Gene! What's going on? Tanner: Did something happened to the mike and camera? Gene: Yes...and I'm sorry you had to find out this way Medley: (sighs) Well...another evil plan ruined Gene: (smiles) Don't worry, Medley (He puts on the mangled hat and retained the Wild West talk) Gene: There's always tomorrow, sugarcube! (He winks at the camera and it fades to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four